fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Mage
Forbidden Mage (禁魔道士, Kinmadōshi) is a special classification of Mages, held at the same regard as Forbidden Magic, a taboo existence that shouldn't and can't be allowed to exist. Only few mages gain such a classification, one in a million to be specific, and are classified as such by the Magic Council. They determined based on knowledge above power, as knowledge is equated on the same, if not greater level than power, and if said knowledge can potentially, or is, a threat to the world or society as a whole, exceptionally higher than the average Dark Mage or Dark Guild. Description A Forbidden Mage is a Mage who's defined not by something as simple and broad as "power", while technically speaking, every Dark Mage is a parasite that's hunted by the Magic Council and legal Mages, a Forbidden Mage embodies a different level of danger. While any Dark Mage with a Lost Magic, or some sort of ancient, super powerful magic type deal can exist, it's nothing new or different from the usual modern Dark Mage. What differentiates a Forbidden Mage is how they are regarded the same way as a walking taboo. Forbidden Magic is something taboo, due to their power breaking the laws of the world, that seem "impure", or simply an "illegal action". A Forbidden Mage is similar, except, it is more focused on their knowledge, and how something so simple can break the world, sending it off balance if ever discovered or fully harnessed. By nature, Forbidden Magic isn't neccesarily "evil" either, since it isn't a sentient, thinking entity. A Forbidden Mage, however, is, which is another difference. One can't immediately assume a Forbidden Mage is evil, or desires to do evil to begin with, but that the potential of what they can ''do is what matters, much like Forbidden Magic. Since it takes both the aspect of "knowledge = power", and the approach of "what if", rather than "what will" or "is", a Forbidden Mage is someone whose knowledge makes them something unnatural and even abnormal among other Mages, but that, when compared to most, and all mages, their overall combat performance can typically be viewed as pathetic, yet what they hold can make them more dangerous than even a Wizard Saint. A Forbidden Mage isn't branded as such because, in a blink of an eye, they can erase a country from the map, something which arguably isn't that big of a feat anymore, but because they can single-handedly tear the natural order without a hitch, and before anyone realizes without taking a moment and examining them and their potential. As aforemention, a Forbidden Mage is essentially a mage who is typically not exactly evil, aren't bearing hold of any ancient magic of god-like power, or even neccesarily ''powerful, but, like Forbidden Magic, have the potential to "abuse" what they are capable of, to bring "disorder", end society or the world, breaking the laws of the world, all due to the knowledge they use and how it can be incorporated, how it is shown to be incorporated. It can be argued the birth of a Forbidden Mage is simply out of paranoia, rather than factual evidence, which is more often than not true, as is the case with Forbidden Magic, such as the Black Arts being the most popular example. Trivia *If one wishes to make a Forbidden Mage, they have to ask me, tell me the reasons why the mage is classified as "Forbidden", and wait for approval. In addition, there can only be one Forbidden Mage per user, to keep with their rarity. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Important Terms Category:Concept